EmeraldEyed God pt I: Unescapeable
by demonkitsune31
Summary: Zack and Cloud must keep their love a secret or face the wrath of Sephiroth. My first fanfic. ZackXCloud, main,  SephirothXZack and SephirothXCloud remnants , SephirothXKuja.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: [8-5-10 to 8-6-10] This is my very first FINALFANTASY fic, and I am very proud of it. I tried my best and I am very pleased with what was the result. It was inspired by 'Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl' [I don't know who it's by. I am not really a fan of the band] and 'Reno is God' by purefoysgirl.**

**Anime/Videogame: FinalFantasy VII, [with CrisisCore and Advent Children]**

**Warnings: Yaoi [ZackXCloud, SephirothXKuja], mild rape-like situations, language, unbeta'd, possible OOC [it has been a long time since I have played FF7, and I think Kadaj is OOC, he's a ditz].**

**Tanoshimu **

-Covert Couplings-

"Oh!" escaped Cloud's mouth as Zack brushed a particularly sensitive spot. His hands clentched at the straps on the tent door.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, oh god, Cloud!" Zack moaned as he thrust into Cloud.

Cloud was silent unlike his extremely loud partner.

"Zack! Hush —ah— someone will hear us, unnn!"

Zack drew a very long drawn out moan from Cloud as he took hold of his shaft.

It was harder and harder to sneak off, and suspicions have been aroused…

Much like the two males writhing on the hard tent bottom getting burns from the rough material.

Zack was nearing his climax, as was Cloud.

"Babe, I'm gonna come, do you want me to pull out?" his pace slowed slightly.

Cloud locked his fingers into Zack's sprawled ones, as he was using his hands to hold himself up, and pushed his back against Zack's chest.

"No… don't pull out."

Zack bit into Cloud's shoulder and rode him until they both hit climax.

Cloud succeeded in holding his screams behind his teeth, but Zack crowed his at the top of his lungs.

They collapsed, Cloud swearing.

"Zack, you have to quiet down!"

"Sigh, Cloud, had I not just fucked you I'd say you have a massive stick up your ass."

Cloud instantly turned three shades of red. ]

Zack laughed, "C'mon, let's go wash up in the river."

Zack crawled out of the tent —naked— and ran to the bank of the river and cannon balled —naked— into the stream. Did you get that he was naked?

When he surfaced with a huge grin he opened his eyes to see Cloud wrapped in his cloak standing at the bank.

"Cloud, you're too modest. It's nothing I haven't seen —or touched— before."

Cloud, blushing again, looked down and ground his teeth, then cast his cloak aside and did a ten-point-oh olympic dive.

He surfaced and swam into Zack's arms. Zack kissed him. When they broke his eyes said 'I love you' but his mouth said: "When will we be able to stop meeting in secret like this?"

His hand slid down Cloud's back and in-between the globes of his ass, washing his semen from his lover.

Cloud clenched Zack's shoulder's and let out a small gasp.

"You know how he is, Zack, if he were to find out—"

"You two aren't even together! He's in a relationship—"

"But that wouldn't stop him—"

"He has no right—"

"ZACK!" snapped Cloud. "Stop. You of all people know how Sephiroth is. You are the closest thing he has to a friend, and did you forget you were once in a relationship with him—"

"Stop! You said you would never use that against me! It was a long time ago—"

"I'm not using it against you, I'm using to prove my point. You know how possessive he gets, and you know how he is to me. There's just something between him and I…"

"So I suppose you love him?" snarled Zack, looking to draw blood.

"Zack. You already know the answer to that. But I chose you."

Zack sighed. "I supposed you're right… Man I miss the days when you were happy and talkative. My sweet little 3rd class grunt."

"Zack, you know SOLDIER is no more. Besides, I was young and naïve back then."

"*sigh* When did my little grunt grow up?"

"When you died in my arms and I was covered in your blood."

Zack grabbed Cloud's face and forced him to look into his blue eyes, sparkling with moon-light and tears. "We said we wouldn't talk about that."

It hurt too much. Aerith had sent him back, but he was still living on borrowed time… and that memory was too much… it was too painful to see Cloud's face, his innocence broken…

Tears spilt over his eyes and onto Cloud's cheecks.

"I'm sorry… so sorry Cloud."

"Zack…" Cloud hiccupped and began to sob.

They locked lips and slid under the water, where their tears were invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

-Kadaj's Insight-

"Nii-san, what's wrong?"

Cloud's head snapped up, quite painfully because his forehead was stuck to the bar.

Great, just who he wanted to see, Kadaj. The one out of all of his three silver haired brothers who just had to look the most like Sephiroth.

"Can't you tell Daj, he's love sick…" said Tifa as she dried dishes.

Cloud's eyes flicked to her. He would have given her a death stare had his head not been pounding so hard.

"Ohhhhh," said Kadaj wide-eyed. "I knew I recognized that expression. It's about Zack and Sephy, right?"

Cloud groaned. Kadaj had already been annoying, but when Aerith sent him back she had made him a complete ditz, according to Reno. Bleh, there was a name that always left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well when Yazoo is feeling lovesick, Reno ties him—"

"Kadaj!" snapped Cloud, "I DON'T want to know."

He had been against Reno keeping Kadaj from the start, but after a near-death experience with Yazoo last winter he had consented. But he had reason to believe they were living ménage á trois… gag.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, I think you should go talk to Sephy."

"Sephy?"

Kadaj giggled. "It's what I call him when he's not around!"

Now it was Cloud's turn to roll his eyes, which sent sparks shooting through his skull.

Tifa came over and set two pills and a glass of water in front of him. "Kadaj is right, you know."

"That's right I am!" he beamed. "Wait, I am?"

"You just need to go and talk to Sephiroth. Tell him before he finds out on his own. Things will go smoother that way."

"Boy problems, eh buddy?"

Cloud's hair stood on end at Reno's voice. He turned around to see Reno and Yazoo standing in the door way holding hands.

"Fuck off Reno." Cloud growled, grimaced as pain shot through his head again.

Tifa pushed the glass closer.

"Yeesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bar. Okay, c'mon Kadaster, Yazoo and I are done shopping. You'll be staying the night with Rude so your bro and I can go out. We need to hurry and get you packed."

"Rude! But Reno, he sits on babies!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, Reno must have said Rude was going to baby sit him and of course Kadaj took it too literally.

"Kadaj, what did Yazoo tell you about whining? Now shift it. It was nice to see you, Tifa."

"You too Reno, and you Yazoo."

Yazoo nodded politely.

Kadaj hopped off the barstool and scrambled over to Reno.

"Bye Tifa!" he called.

"Bye-bye Kadaj!"

"Oh! And Nii-san, good luck with Sephy."

Cloud finally swallowed the pills.


	3. Chapter 3

-Zack's Advice-

"Then Reno and Yazoo had to come in and I'm honestly convinced everyone knows."

Cloud racked the bar he had just been benching. He sat up and switched places with Zack.

Zack's biceps clenched and flexed as he removed the bar and began to bench.

"You seem pretty torn up about this. Maybe your bro―"

"Kadaj." Cloud snarled, using one finger to push the bar down rather roughly.

"Ka-daj―" Zack strained. Cloud let up. "May be right. Maybe you should tell Sephiroth."  
>"Shhhh… don't say his name in public!" Cloud's head swiveled around to make sure no one heard. "You're just eager to have our relationship out in the open so you can parade me."<p>

"Of course! I want to show everyone that I melted Cloud Strife's infamous cold heart!"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'm joking. Don't get me wrong, the secret thing is hot, but I'm tired of seeing you only two or three times a week! I want to sleep in your bed every night, I want to hold you―" He racked the bar and used it to pull himself into a standing position to face Cloud. He leaned into his face. "I want to kiss you in public."

Zack was so close his moist breath sent chills all over Cloud's body. Cloud turned his face.

"Let's go shower. I'm ready to leave." He turned and headed to the gym locker room, leaving Zack behind.

Zack eagerly bounced behind Cloud.

"Oooh, I haven't seen you wet and naked in a while without having three-fourths of you covered."

"We're standing on opposite sides just for that."

"Oh c'mon Cloud, lighten up."

Zack smacked Cloud's ass with a gleam and a grin.

Cloud halted. His fists balled and he glared down blushing and seething at the floor as if 1,000 images of Zack were being reflected back."

'ZACK FAIR! ONE OF THE DAYS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Zack took off giggling like a mad man. "You know you love me!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Still Mine-

"No, no, please no!" Cloud paced back and forth in Zack's apartment. "Please, I'm begging."

"Chocobo, he's my superior. And he personally told me to deliver these papers to him."

Cloud blushed at his pet name. "But to his _apartment_?"

"Babe, you know Sephiroth does a lot of work from home." Zack kissed him. "I'll keep it strictly business. Promise."

"Fine." Cloud huffed.

Zack headed out the door. "By the way," he called, "I'm taking the Fenrir."

Cloud's eyes widened. "Don't you fuck up my bike Zack Fair!" he yelled, but the door was already shut.

Zack smiled evilly because he finally was going to ride Cloud's "baby". He would bet gil that Cloud baby talked to it.

Zack mounted the huge bike, getting a feel of it. He clutched the accelerator and it jumped so hard he nearly fell off.

"Woah, fast. How does a little guy like Cloud manage this?"

He then grinned because he realized he had just stranded Cloud at his apartment.

Zack laughed as popped a wheelie on Fenrir, knowing Cloud would flip shit.

He sped down the desolate down town road, green lights all around him. The huge ShinRa ruins cast a wave of fear into his core and he punched the accelerator.

Sephiroth lived in the nice apartments owned by ShinRa so Zack had to fumble around for his I.D. at the gate, he laughed sheepishly when he couldn't find it.

The security guard scowled at him then turned when he heard the P.A. system buzzed.

Sephiroth's voice buzzed in the intercom . "I am expecting a guest tonight. Please let him in."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sephiroth."

"That's me," Zack grinned.

The guard pursed his lips. "Very well."

Zack secretly stuck his tounge out at the man as he rode by.

He parked Fenrir in the underground garage, knowing Cloud would flip shit if he saw his baby out in the open like this. He did lock it though.

The elevator ride up took a long time, so long that Zack was beginning to think Sephiroth lived in a penthouse suite.

The elevator dinged as the door opened and Zack turned down the hall. 131. Yep, this was Sephiroth's place.

He knocked on the door, which was opened by a small girl― oops, it was actually a boy Zack realized when he saw the thong/armour thing on him and heard his voice.

"Yes?" he said, pursing purple lips. His blue eyes said "What the fuck do you want, hurry up and spit it out."

"You must be Kuja."

He tossed his silver hair, which caught lilac in the light. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Zack. Zack Fair."

He held

Out his hand which Kuja looked disdainfully at. He stepped back and let him in.

Zack, feeling fool, thrust his ignored hand into his pocket.

Zack looked the spellcaster over.

"Well, what is it?" Kuja barked.

"Ummm," Zack said, pulling his hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his head. "You sure don't wear to much…"

Kuja huffed. "At least I'm not an overdressed fool like you!"

Zack let out a yip of laughter. That was ironic, despite his skimpy outfit, Kuja was actually the overdressed one.

They both turned around when the ominous thud of boots could be heard approaching them.

"Kuja, go back into the room and get ready for me." said Sephiroth, rubbing a gloved hand over Kuja's ass.

Kuja grinned, and Zack would've sworn his hair and eyes took on a red twinge. "Yes sir, _General_."

Sephiroth gave Kuja's ass a rough smack as the male poked fun. He meant business.

Kuja, light as air, floated off pouting. They heard the door click.

Zack laughed. "Haha, he's not really going to have much to take off, eh, Seph―"

Zack was thrust against the wall, hard.

"What the―"

He opened his eyes to Sephiroth, who had raised him by his neck to eye level. Zack dropped the file of papers he had been holding.

"I remember when you used to call me that." Sephiroth licked Zack's upper lip.

"Seph―"

Sephiroth cut him off by pushing against his throat. He bit Zack's earlobe and ran his tounge around on the silver stud. He reached his hand down to stroke Zack's crotch.

Zack panted, unable to speak.

Sephiroth hooked one of Zack's legs in-between his own and ground a very massive leather clad erection against his thigh.

"Say it. I want you to beg. Tell me what you used tell me."

Zack cried out a little as Sephiroth eased the pressure on his throat. Zack's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Say it." Sephiroth commanded.

"Fuck me please General. I am nothing but a lowly cadet. Fuck me please."

Sephiroth chuckled. "And how you would have to beg to be released."

"Permission to come, Sir! " Zack bit out, knowing it was exactly what Sephiroth wanted to hear, knowing he would never come like this. He wouldn't let himself.

"No." Sephiroth said. "You know you don't have permission until I come first."

Zack was fighting back tears, his throat constricting.

Sephiroth dropped him and stepped back.

"But I'm not in the mood for you. You can't make me come anymore. So you may leave."

"Thankyou, Sir!" Zack barked, running from Sephiroth.

"But Zack, you will always be mine. You will never escape my shadow."


	5. Chapter 5

-Cloud's Fury-

Cloud heard Fenrir's engine and flung himself down the stairs.

He burst into his shop saying, "Zack Fair, you had better hope you didn't hurt my― Zack, what's wrong?"

Zack's head was hung and he was shuddering violently.

"I can't escape his shadow…"

Cloud gasped, he knew those words all too well.

He had said them himself.

Cloud snarled and kicked an empty oil can, making Zack flinch.

"Did he make you say it?"

Zack nodded.

Cloud punched the wall, leaving blood spots.

"Fuck him!"

Cloud was instantly brought back to his days of SOLDIER, getting fucked in Sephiroth's office.

Sephiroth was a passionate lover, but there were some days where just snapped. Normally on days he had been experimented on he would fuck Cloud, making him say, "Please fuck me General , I am but as lowly cadet," then, "Permission to come, Sir!" Sephiroth would fuck him hard, beating him with a rider's crop and making him wear a saddle as blood and semen spilt down his legs, you could always tell it was going to be a bad day because when he undressed he didn't take his boots off.

"That's it, I'm going to set things straight."

Cloud walked over to his Fenrir. "Give me the keys."

Zack shook his head and held the keys against his chest.

"No. I don't want you to go. Please, stay the night, please don't leave me right now, Chocobo."

Cloud sighed harshly, trying to push all the anger out.

"Okay. I'll stay Zack."

Cloud straddled the Fenrir to face Zack, taking his face in his hands. "I love you."

He kissed him. "I will always love you."

Zack slumped into Cloud's arms. "You too, Chocobo."


	6. Chapter 6

-The Apology-

Cloud woke up, blinking as the sun filtered through the window. The clock read 12:21, but it was two hours fast.

Zack was snoring softly in his arms curled as tight as he could against him.

The muscles in Cloud's arms were burning from being wrapped around Zack's wide torso and thick shoulder's all night, but Cloud didn't want to wake him so he stayed still.

Zack's noise scrunched and he sneezed, waking himself up.

"Hey babe," Zack smiled.

Cloud melted; Zack had the most amazing morning voice, all soft and husky.

Zack rolled out of Cloud's grip and sat up. He smiled, knowing Cloud had held him all of night.

His hands began to massage Cloud's biceps. "Thank you, Cloud."

"I love you Zack," he groaned under Zack's warm hands. He let his eyes flutter open to stare into Zack's.

Their lips met, their arms found each other, and they melded into one. Zack rolled over and pulled cloud against him.

Their make-out session became a heavy petting fest and Zack soon found himself hard and straining against the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Chocobo," he panted, "we're gonna have to fix this―"

They heard the door open and close. Cloud's heart thundered in his ears. Zack sat up and protectively held Cloud.

"Zack?" It was Sephiroth.

"Under the bed, go!" he whispered harshly.

Cloud flung himself onto the cold hardwood floor and rolled under the bed.

"Back here Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's boots thudded on the hard wood floor.

"Zack, I'm sorry about last night. Hojo―"

"I know Seph, you don't have to talk about it."

Sephiroth sighed then looked down.

"Hmm," he said looking at the nightstand, "Cloud Strife's infamous cellphone. You should take care to get it back to him."

His fingers wandered over it, and Cloud could see his boots by the bedside.

Zack chuckled. "Will do Seph, will do."

"Well, I'll leave now. I'm taking Kuja to run some errands."

"Couldn't convince him to put some clothes on?" Zack laughed.

"Unfortunately not."

And with that Sephiroth left.

Cloud crawled back into bed. "That. Was. Close."

Zack lifted the sheets up. "Well, boner problem solved."

Cloud just pinched the bridge of his nose.


	7. Chapter 7

-Trying to be Romantic-

"We need to take a break. Let's go to Wutai." Said Zack, stepping out of the shower.

Cloud was sitting on the bathroom counter. "Wutai? Why Wutai?"

"Who knows, we just need to get out of Midgar."

"Why?"

"Chocobo! Work with me! I'm trying to be romantic! The Seph thing has put a lot of strain on our relationship, we need a break. Some us time!"

"But Wutai? Really?"

"Fine, just let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Zack, you know I―"

"Don't want us to be seen in public."

"Exactly."

"Okay, we ask Tifa to go to the restaurant with us, then after dinner we spirit away into the night!"

"Have you been watching old western romances?"

"Maybe… but that is beside the point. Please my Cumulonimbus Cloud?"

"Did you just call me thunder cloud?"

"Lightening actually, cuz you always rain on my parade and your hair is just… lightening-y."

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose. Leave it to Zack to come up with another_ ridiculous_ pet name. 'Chocobo' came from the fact that Cloud's hair was 'Chocobo-y'.

"Fine. But only if Tifa says yes."


	8. Chapter 8

-Traitorous Tifa Says Yes-

Tifa said yes.

Traitor.

She and Zack were holding hands and jumping up and down chanting "We're taking Cloud on a date," over and over.

And Tifa just **had **to dress Cloud up. Just _**had **_to.

They ended up going somewhere fancy. In fact, it was the same restaurant Reno, Yazoo, Kadaj, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, and Loz had almost gotten kicked out of had it not been for Rufus owing the damn place. Just a poor, quaint little four star place on Loveless Avenue subjected to the ridiculous behavior of the denizens of Midgar and Edge.

Zack _insisted _on feeding Cloud his braised duck and wouldn't take no for an answer. Thank god no one saw.

"Cloud." Tifa giggle, "you should lighten up. Have a little fun."

Cloud scowled and slid down in his seat.

"Was there a stick?" Tifa asked.

"Nope. Shocker huh?" Zack said casually, taking a bite of steak.

Tifa giggled and Cloud's jaw dropped.

Cloud stood up and braced his hands on the table. "I'm ready to go. Now."

Zack, with his fork still in his mouth, smiled dirtily.

"Very well, Chocobo."

Cloud straightened up warily. "Zack…"

Zack smiled wider.

"No." Cloud gasped. "No Zack, I did not agree to that."

"It constitutes as part of date night Chocobo. You said I could take you out tonight."

Cloud was flustered, "Yeah… but―no―I mean we almost got caught―no― I can't."

"You agreed, Chocobo."

"I SAID NO PET NAMES IN PUBLIC!" Cloud yelled.

The indifferent and uninterested Cloud Strife rarely ever raised his voice, and when he did it was not something you wanted to be on the receiving end of.

However, Zack Fair just couldn't seem to get that through his head.

By this point the whole restaurant was staring at them. Cloud blushed three shades of red as it dawned on him that he was giving away their relationship more than Zack had.

"Very well…" he mumbled, not meeting Zack's eyes. "Let's go."

Zack raised his hand. "Check please."


	9. Chapter 9

-A Love Divulged-

After dropping Tifa of at Seventh Heaven, Zack sped down streets and alleys that Cloud hadn't even known existed.

They were soon in the forest, the glowing flosflourescent trees the only thing lighting their path.

Cloud clutched Zack tightly, his arms around his waist, his cheek against Zack's warm back, lost in incoherent thought.

Fenrir slowed to a stop and Cloud looked up, blinking to clear his mind.

They were in a grove, a grassy circle ringed by the white glowing trees. A soft breeze stirred the grass and Cloud's hair.

"Zack," he said breathless, "how did you know where this was?"

"Sephiroth used to train me here, and I always wanted to bring you here, on a new moon just so the light of the trees would light your gorgeous eyes."

Zack got off Fenrir and jogged over to a felled tree. From the hollow inside it he procured a blanket. "Ha, still here."

Cloud gave the ratty blanket a skeptic look. "I am NOT laying on that."

Zack gave a sort of defeated look then grinned. "Fine, the grass is soft here anyways."

Cloud chuckled. "Have I ever told you you remind me of a puppy?"

Zack laughed, rubbing the back of head. "Angeal used to tell me that all the time!"

He sobered for a moment at the mention of Angeal's name, then regained his smile.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Zack's smile was soft, longing, as if his heart were trying to burst.

Zack walked over to Cloud and took his hand, then pulled him down onto the soft grass.

"Yes, every morning I wake up next to you."

"And grace the world with those sad blue eyes."

They layed out side by side facing each other, hands clasped.

The light of the trees played in Cloud's eyes, the danced to his skin, then sparked through his hair. His eyes were, for a swift moment, innocent again. Innocent as they had been the day he met him.

_Zack laughed._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Neibleheim. That's such a backwater name."_

"_Oh, and where are you from?"_

"_Gongaga."_

_Cloud laughed, blue eyes sparkling._

Zack unlatched his hand from Cloud's to stroke his face.

"You are so beautiful Cloud, I'm so sorry I took your innocence…"

A tear spilt down Zack's face, which Cloud wiped away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Zack. I love so you much."

Zack kissed him, long and passionate, a simple lip to lip physical expression of the ache Cloud sent panging through his heart.

Cloud rolled onto his back and put his knees up, creating a cradle for Zack.

Zack layed on Cloud carefully, not wanting to crush him with his weight. His lips found Cloud's again, eagerly rubbing Cloud's lower lip between his teeth. Cloud opened his mouth for him, Zack quickly slipping his tounge inside.

He traced Cloud's teeth, then ground his tounge against Cloud's. A whimper passed through Cloud's mouth and into Zack, sending a swift chill through his body. Cloud bit down gently on Zack's tounge, rolling his jaw to massage it. Zack pulled back, the sucked Cloud's tounge into his own mouth. Zack sucked with enough force to bruise and Cloud's eyes rolled back from the stimulating pressure.

They broke for a moment, panting.

"I love you so much." Zack breathed. "I will love you until always."

Cloud's sad blue eyes lost themselves in Zack's bright cerulean ones, unending love communicated through glowing orbs.

Cloud reached up to kiss him.

From behind them a katana was heard being unsheathed.

Zack rolled off of Cloud to stare up into Sephiroth's reticent green eyes, six-and-a-half-feet of cold steel between them.

"You traitor," Sephiroth growled. He slashed his blade down at Zack, who rolled out of the way.

"Sephiroth!" Zack and Cloud gasped.

Kuja, who was standing behind Sephiroth, whimpered and jumped back.

Zack jumped up, getting between Masumune and Cloud.

"He's not yours Sephiroth!" Zack snarled.

He thanked the Lifestream Fenrir was beside him. He punched it, opening Cloud's sword stash.

He wrenched one of the huge blades out saying, "Would it kill you to have my Buster sword in there?"

"He will always be mine!" Sephiroth roared, swishing Masumune in attempts to sever Zack's limbs.

Zack successfully blocked all slashes, the countered with a heavy swing of the side of the blade like a paddle, hitting Sephiroth in the side.

"Get out of the way!" Cloud yelled, tackling Kuja. Cloud's larger body landed roughly on Kuja's slender one, making the spell caster grimace in pain.

"Why did you―" his voice was cut off as Sephiroth's blade swung above them.

Cloud put his arm around Kuja, helping him up.

"Come on, you need to get by the Fenrir."

Kuja, scared, allowed Cloud to support him as they dashed to his bike.

"You're a spellcaster, right?" Cloud asked, leaning Kuja against the bike.

Kuja nodded his silver hair a mess.

"Can you put up a Barrier around the Fenrir and us?"

He nodded again, unable to speak. He closed his eyes and held his palms out like he was pushing against an invisible wall. They began to glow and silver-white orbs spun around Kuja's lithe little body.

"There" he panted.

The air had an oily rainbow sheen and the ground had a ring of light circling them.

Sephiroth stumbled once as he stood, then tossed his hair back.

Zack braced himself into a position that could quickly become offensive or defensive depending on Sephiroth's attack.

"What about Kuja? Huh? You're already in a relationship!"

"This doesn't concern him," Sephiroth barked.

Their blades clashed again.

Kuja let out a whimper. "Sephiroth is a passionate lover, and he undoubtedly loves me, I know that, but these past two weeks I've had to beg him… taking whatever scraps I can get."

Kuja began to tremble and cry.

"You bastard!" he screamed. "If you don't stop this I'm going back to Mateus!"

Sephiroth ignored him.

Kuja broke down into sobs and leaned into Cloud for comfort.

"Mateus?" Cloud asked, not sure what had possessed him to do so.

"The Emperor of Palamecia," Kuja wept.

Cloud was still confused, but wrapped his arms around Kuja. Cloud wasn't one normally turned to for comfort, so he didn't quite know what to do.

Zack was kneeling when Cloud looked up.

"He is mine," Sephiroth said.

Zack pushed himself up and went at Sephiroth again. Sephiroth blocked, his blade biting down into Zack's as Zack pushed down.

"Cloud is not an object!" He snarled, thrusting Sephiroth back.

"He is what ever I want him to be." Sephiroth thrusted Masumune out, silver blades of light twisting down its length.

Zack pulled in succession three rapid backhand springs to evade.

"He chose me," Zack leered.

Sephiroth went tense and rigid.

His pupils narrowed to slits, his irises glowing with mako and rage.

A huge black wing exploded from his back.

Kuja yelped and buried his head into Cloud's chest, never before seeing his lover like this… or had he?

"Kuja… have you seen Sephiroth like this before?"

He nodded against Cloud's chest. He looked up, pulling a black feather from inside his armor. He clenched it tight with both hands.

"I carry one of his black feathers, and he carries one of my red."

Cloud was confused. Kuja had feathers? Sure there was that purple one in his hair but… Cloud blinked it away.

Sephiroth rose into the air and raised his hand to the sky.

"Mother grant me your strength," he murmured.

Light spiraled down into an orb in his palm.

Cloud looked to Zack, he was panting and bleeding, unable to move.

"This has to stop!" Kuja cried, "he's going to kill him!"

Cloud stood, balling his fists.

"Sephiroth. If you truly love me, you'll stop."


	10. Chapter 10

-Preclude-

"If you truly love me, you will stop."

Cloud's voice rang in his ears.

Sephiroth's eyes found Cloud, his pupils softening back into circles.

He began to descend, the light in his hand dissipating as he clenched his fist.

"Forgive me mother."

He landed lightly on his feet, his wing disintegrating in a haze of black feathers.

Kuja made move to go to Sephiroth. But Cloud held his arm out to stop him.

Cloud slowly walked to Sephiroth.

They stood in silence.

Sephiroth spoke first. "I believe all men are born knowing everything, but in order to come into this world, he must trade it all away. So tell me because I have forgotten, do you love me?"

Cloud sighed, "You know the answer Sephiroth… I will always love you… I have never stopped. If all men must trade their knowledge to come into this world then I am not man. I have always known to love you, from the day I met you."

"You are man, Cloud, it is I who is not. I am a false god shunned from his planet. I am a failed experiment. My jealousy has tainted my soul."

"Sephiroth. I love you. But I'm not in love with you, nor are you me. Our bond shall never be broken. But we were never meant to be. I have Zack. You have Kuja. We will still be bound."

"Forgive me. I was foolish."

Sephiroth closed the space between them. He brought his arms protectively around Cloud.

And kissed him.

Cloud kissed back, knowing this would be the last kiss they would ever share, and strangely, it didn't hurt his heart this time, for he knew that he was not going to lose Sephiroth.

"You will never escape me shadow," he chuckled, reading Cloud's thoughts.

"I will never leave your shadow."

They disbanded, Sephiroth holding out his hand.

"Come Kuja, I have much to make up for."

Kuja ran to Sephiroth, pressing into him, his small hand instantly going to his hair for comfort. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Kuja.

Cloud turned to leave, heaving the unconscious Zack up and to his bike.

"Good-bye," he mouthed, knowing that it was not.


	11. Chapter 11

-That's Just How Men Are-

Zack awoke in the hospital.

"The fuck?" he groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was covered in bandages.

"You'd think he'd know not to go around picking fights."

"Dilly dally shilly shally Cloud. And from what you told me, Zack didn't start it."

"Still."

"That's just how men are, they fight over lovers all the time. Seems like you would too, you are a man after all, right?"

"Not interested."

Zack's eyes came into focus. "Tifa? Chocobo?"

"Zack, you're awake!" cheered Tifa.

Cloud leaned over him, grasping his hand.

"Chocobo…" Zack sighed.

"First of all," Cloud started, "you owe me a new sword. Second, you put a dent in Fenrir, cough up. Third, we're going public"

"Hey, hey, hey, easy now Chocobo, I'm a little strapped for cash―wait, what?"

Cloud smiled.

"Oh seriously babe?"

Cloud nodded.

Zack cheered. "Come here and give me some healing power of love!" he said, kissing him.

"And for your sake," Zack added, "I'll be good and protect your modesty."

Cloud smiled.

"So when are you going to move in? you can't stay out there in isolation. Ooh, you can move you tools into my shop and make a little nursery for Fenrir, ooh―"

Zack continued on in that manner talking a mile a minute.

Tifa laughed. "Looks like he's ready to be discharged. I'll go get the doctor."


End file.
